


Check, Double Check

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Drabble Drop [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: Darcy is charged with a meeting with the Black Widow.  She can do this. She can totally do this...right?





	Check, Double Check

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMF's August Roll-A-Drabble. Prompts were Darcy Lewis/Ginny Weasley/Mistaken Identity. Enjoy!

Okay. Okay, she could do this. She could  _ totally _ do this.

Red hair? Check. Visible attitude? Check. Kick ass confidence? Check. Can’t miss her?  _ Double check _ .

Darcy took a deep breath and approached the woman at the bar. Thor and Jane  _ so owed  _ her for this. Asking her to meet up with the  _ Widow _ of all people. Her. Darcy Lewis. Didn’t they know her at all? With any luck she wouldn’t wedge her foot so far into her own mouth that she wound up choking on it. Hopefully.

“Hi!” she chirped cheerfully, stifiling as much of her eagerness as was possible. Read: minimally. “I’m Darcy, but of course, you probably alaredy knew that. Silly me. Anyway, Jane told me to meet you here. So. Here I am. Hi. I’m rambling, aren’t I? Shit.”

Oh no. She was  _ definitely _ rambling. So much for keeping her cool. Darcy winced at the very evident amusement on the woman’s facce.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh--”

Wait. The Black Widow wasn’t British. English. Whatever. Her eyes widened and she winced again. “I’m guessing your name isn’t Natasha, huh?”

“Nope,” the redhead answered with a sympathetic smile. “Ginny Weasley, actually. Pleasure to meet you anyway, Darcy.”

“Ah, yea, I’m so sorry,” Darcy sighed from behind her hands. “So awkward.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ginny grinned. “You’re welcome to sit here until your other redhead shows though.”

“No need,” said a cool, crisp voice from just behind Darcy who barely avoided yelping as she spun to face another kickass redhead that was eying her speculatively.

So there she was, glancing between two redheads (check), with visible attitude (check), kick ass confidence (check), who there was no way in  _ hell _ she would  _ not _ notice (double check!). And all she could do was blink owlishly between the two.

“Well,” Ginny smirked, amusement back in her expression, “Pleasure to meet you, Darcy. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Yeah, uh, bye and sorry!” Darcy waved awkwardly, feeling her face warm at the mix up. She took another deep breath and forced a chipper smile back on for the Black Widow, “Hi! You’re Natasha! I’m Darcy, but of course, you probably already knew that. Silly me. Anyway, Jane told me to meet you here. So. Here I am.”


End file.
